


My One And Own, I Wanna Get You Alone

by zahrawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Kissing, M/M, meg and cas are sort of best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrawrites/pseuds/zahrawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original AU by tigerboydean (previously profoundbondmates) on Tumblr:</p><p>Teenage!Cas’ parents having rules about Castiel inviting girls over. He isn’t allowed to have his door shut if they go upstairs and the girls aren’t allowed to stay overnight.<br/>His parents think they’re being proactive. Castiel thinks they’re being idiots.<br/>He and Meg aren’t going to do anything but watch trashy TV shows and bad movies if she stays over.<br/>His parents should be more concerned about Dean. They have no problem with Castiel and Dean shutting his bedroom door if they go upstairs or with Dean staying over. He’s even allowed to share Castiel’s bed.<br/>That’s probably the reason why he and Castiel have been sleeping together since the beginning of term.</p><p>Title of fic is from Fever by Adam Lambert.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hP3gMBn7gNE</p><p>As usual, constructive criticism and comments are always welcome.</p><p>Enjoy x</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One And Own, I Wanna Get You Alone

They’ve been watching Adventure Time re-runs for the past three hours in the living room because Cas’ parents aren’t home. As soon as he hears the front door click shut, they switch off the TV and try to practically run up the stairs to his bedroom to escape his parents’ scrutiny but they aren’t fast enough.  

"Castiel."

He sighs and turns to face them from the seventh step; Meg is standing just behind him. She knows about his parents rules – Castiel made sure to fill her in.

"Yes, mother?" He tries not to sound bored. _Disrespectful_ his mother would say.

She unwraps the scarf from around her neck and hangs it on the hook while his father shrugs off his jacket. The temperature outside must have dropped even more because their cheeks are red and his father’s hands are shaking a little. His mother slips off her gloves and puts them in her coat pocket.

"Are you not going to introduce us to your… _lady_ friend?" He hates the way she says it – like he should feel guilty for having a female friend.

"Of course, mother. This is Meg."

Meg, bless her, actually behaves. She steps forward, smiles sweetly (Castiel has to do a double take at that), waves a hand, says, "Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Novak." like they weren't just talking about what a hot piece of ass James Dean was and describing – in excruciatingly impressive detail – all the things she would've liked to do to him just twenty minutes ago.

"Pleasure." His mother replies. Her expression changes and he knows what’s coming. "You know the rules, Castiel."

"Yes I do, mother." He says tiredly but she insists on reading him his rights.

"Bedroom door open. No girls allowed overn-"

"Mother, _please_." He pleads, because this happens every time. "I know the rules."

She looks at him suspiciously for a moment before saying, "Very well. Behave."

They turn and rush up the stairs but not without his father’s voice following them up. "No funny business, you hear?"

"Yes, father!" he replies because if he didn't, they’d call him back down.

Before getting to his room, his older brother Gabriel exits his own one from down the hall, makes a face at Castiel and imitates in a pitch nothing like their father's, " _No funny business, Castiel_." and laughs because only he (and their Aunt Anna) knows about Castiel’s not-so-hetero sexual orientation. His imitation is accompanied by the most scandalous hand gesture that Meg seems to find hilarious. Castiel rolls his eyes and hurries her into his room.

Meg launches herself onto his bed and casually asks, "When’re you gonna tell ‘em you don’t actually play for the team they think you do?"

" _Meg_." He hisses, closing the door at least half way. "Keep your voice down."

She rolls her eyes. "But for reals though, you can’t keep it a secret your _whole_ life."

"It'll be fine when I leave for college." He says as he wanders over to his desk to retrieve the television remote. "Then I won’t have to hide it. But as long as I’m living in their house, I have to play by their rules." He says, and it sounds like he’s trapped, which isn't entirely true.

They allow him to close his door when he has boys over.

Especially Dean.

A few hours later, Meg leaves with a hug at the door that his parents try to not frown at from the living room where they’re pretending to read. He’s at least ninety-eight percent sure she does it _especially_ to irk them and part of him applauds her for it.

She skips down the porch steps leaving a wink in her wake. When he closes the door behind her, he hears the inevitable " _Castiel_ ".

"Yes, mother." He walks into the living room, hands clasped obediently in front of him.

"Are you and _Meg_ …?" she tries to ask, glancing at her husband.

With a sudden, frustrated, _regrettable_ burst of courage he finishes the question for her. "Are Meg and I fucking?"

The look on his parents face is one that Castiel is proud of for putting there. Before they have a chance to reprimand him, he adds, "My apologies. I am only stating it like the other teenagers would say it. The answer is no. Meg and I are simply friends." It physically pains him at how he has to defend their completely innocent friendship but he also adds, "She’s like a sister to me."

His parents eye him for moment before nodding. "Good. You know how we feel about you _consorting_ with her."

"Yes I do, and also, Ruby, Casey, Amelia-"

"Yes, Castiel. We know." His mother says, brushing him off and she’s already gone back to reading her novel. Castiel glances at his father but the man doesn't meet his gaze either.

All of a sudden, something spiteful builds up inside him and he says, "Just so you are aware, _Dean_ will be staying over this weekend."

Both heads look up at his news. A smile graces his mother’s face. "Well, that’s wonderful. You know Dean’s welcome here anytime."

"Anytime." His father repeats pointlessly with a nod.

"Great." He turns to go to his room before adding, "Oh, but the air mattress is over at Cousin Uriel’s." He says specifically because he knows what his mother’s response will be but he just wants the pleasure of hearing it from her mouth.

"No matter, Dean can share your bed. It’s not a problem, is it?" His mother offers with no idea about what she’s really allowing him permission to do.

"It’s _never_ a problem." He replies with a sickly sweet smile that his mother seems satisfied with so she goes back to reading her book.

 

-X-x-X-

 

"You’re coming over on the weekend and we’re having sex in my bed... and if everyone’s out then on the kitchen counter and on the couch, too."

"Damn, Cas. I get all tingly when you take control like that." Dean laughs through the phone.

"I’m serious."

"Hey, you know I don’t ever have any objections to sleepovers at your house."

Castiel lets out a groan of frustration.

"Jeez, save that shit for the weekend… and the kitchen counter and the couch." Dean lists jokingly.

"It’s not funny." Castiel says picking at the loose thread on the chequered throw over on his bed.

"You okay?" comes Dean’s concerned voice.

Castiel flops back onto his bed so he’s facing the ceiling. "They think they’re being proactive but they’re being idiots. You’re lucky they don’t monitor my cellphone."

"It can’t be that bad."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, I get to stay over now and again, don’t I?"

"Only because they don’t know about us." Castiel lowers his voice, throwing a cautious glance towards his bedroom door. "And if they ever found out, I’d be shipped off to boarding school faster than you could recite Vonnegut."

"Hey, that stays between us." Dean scolds.

"You’re incredibly intelligent, Dean; I don’t understand why you hide it."

"Shut up, Cas." Dean replies quietly. Castiel can imagine the blush running into his cheeks and how he would be rubbing at the nape of his neck.

"Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?"

"Okay."

Castiel turns onto his side, phone held between his ear and pillow. He presses his mouth as close to the phone as is possible and lowers his voice for effect.

"It gets me _really_ hot when you recite literature."

"R-really?" Dean breathes.

" _Yes_." Castiel practically moans into the cellphone.

There’s nothing but shuffling on the line for a moment before Dean speaks again. "Fuck, Cas. I had to walk outta the living room where my _entire_ family was sitting. God, warn a guy before you start that."

Castiel laughs amusedly.

"I’m glad you find my impromptu boners so hilarious."

"I’ll take care of it on the weekend as long as you promise me something else."

"Depends. Are you gonna start moaning into the phone again?"

Castiel laughs. "No. It’ll be worth it, trust me."

"I do."

Castiel smirks before he speaks. "No touching."

There’s a lapse before Dean replies. "You can’t be serious."

"I’m completely serious. No touching until the weekend…" he pauses and lowers his voice to a murmur. "…and you can have me _however_ you want."

" _Cas_." Dean whines.

"Nuh-uh. If you touch then I’ll know."

"…fine." Dean resigns. Castiel can imagine the petulant pout he’s wearing.

 

-X-x-X-

 

The weekend finally comes and Castiel’s never been happier. He opens the door to an equally happy Dean whom he greets with a hug. His parents have no objection to the gesture.

"Guess who’s been a good boy?" Dean whispers into Cas’ ear while his face is hidden. Castiel clears his throat as he pulls away.

Dean exchanges pleasantries politely with his parents because he is going to be living in _their_ house before Castiel takes him by the hand and drags him up the stairs.

He just about kicks the door shut before Dean’s on him and walking him towards his bed. The back of his knees hit the edge and he falls, taking Dean with him.

"You shouldn't say such ridiculous things in front of my parents when I can’t do anything about it." Castiel says, regarding Dean’s earlier remark.

"Hey, I’m the one who’s been suffering here."

Castiel laughs. "Don’t be so dramatic."

Before they can really get anywhere though, Castiel hears his name from downstairs and he has to unlatch himself from Dean who lets him go with a playful smack to his rear. He has to stifle his yelp as he leaves the room.

"You called?" Castiel asks his parents. She’s clutching the house phone and his father is layering clothes into a small suitcase.

"Yes. Your aunt called, she’s feeling unwell so we’ve decided to go and see her for the weekend. You’ll be okay, won’t you?" Castiel thinks the Gods must really love the shit out of him but he puts on a concerned face and says, "Of course."

They’re packed and gone in half an hour, Castiel and Gabriel waving goodbye from the porch.

"Just so you know, you owe Aunt Anna a new birdhouse." His brother says to him and walks inside. He opens the closet and pulls out his own full duffel bag.

"Wait. Did you- did you plan this with her _on purpose_?" Castiel asks.

"Yup." He says simply, popping the P. "You deserve somethin’ good, kiddo. I’m gonna go stay with Kali. Her parents are out of town for the weekend, too." He winks, pulls Castiel into a short hug and skips down the porch steps. "Use protection.” He says, tossing his duffel into the rear seat of his convertible and Castiel flips him off. Gabriel grins and salutes at his brother from the driver’s seat, reverses out of the driveway and speeds down the street.

Castiel walks back into the house in slight astonishment.

Dean’s waiting for him at the foot of the staircase.

"Everything okay?" he asks, noticing the expression on his boyfriend’s face.

Castiel nods and tugs Dean closer.

"Kitchen counter or couch first?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, my Tumblr is [here](http://prettyboydean.tumblr.com)  
> Drop me a message, tell me what you thought - I'd really appreciate it :)


End file.
